Hotaru
Hotaru is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series who made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King. About Hotaru The name is Japanese for "Firefly". This is reflected in his outfit which has the appearance of an insect's exoskeleton. He even has red flags attached to the back of his armour, representing the wings of a firefly. His special attacks evoke a fire's glow and power of flight. Hotaru is a general from the planet of Seido, the Realm of Order, and devotes himself to preserving law and order at any cost. So much so that he could be described as a zealot. Hotaru is more of a lawful type of neutral because (equivalent to Havik, who spreads discord and chaos) he preserves law and order for those of a higher authority whether good, neutral or evil (most notably the Dragon King, Onaga) regardless of their intentions. Story At one point in the past, Hotaru ventured into Outworld to confront Shao Kahn's Tarkatan forces laying siege to the city of Lei Chen. Years later, however, those same forces would be under the command of Onaga, the Dragon King. Believing that this newly resurrected ruler would bring order to the universe, Hotaru decided to help Onaga's Tarkatan hordes in their attacks and pursues those who would stand against them, such as Sub-Zero. During the events of Deception, Hotaru set out to bring the Lin Kuei Clan Grandmaster to justice before Onaga. He was, however, unaware that a bounty had been placed on his own head. In the past, Hotaru had served as a guardsman for Dairou while he was incarcerated and Dairou now was under contract to murder Hotaru. Later on, Hotaru joined the Forces of Darkness in the Great Battle. He killed Li Mei just before he died while trying to reach the Pyramid of Argus. In the opening scene of story mode in MK 9, as Scorpion's body is being shown, Hotaru's body can be seen in the background. He seems to have died at the hands of Havik or Darrius as the joints of his limbs appear to be dislocated. However, it is still unclear who dealt the finishing blow, as his body is only seen for a short time of three hours. Trivia *Much like Reiko's name, Hotaru is a feminine name in Japanese, despite him being male. *He, Tanya, and Reiko will forever serve someone. *His weapon, Naginata, is also usually used for a female samurai. *Hotaru's suicide in Deception shows him ripping his head and spine out, but an early video from YouTube shows him kneeling down and cleanly snapping his neck, a suicide that would be later used by Scorpion. Given that he is from the Planet of Order, some people believe that the old suicide may have been more appropriate. *Hotaru was the only character in Mortal Kombat: Return of The Dragon King to have only 2 special moves. However, he was given 2 new special moves in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *Even though Hotaru and Seido prefer a neutral order due to their will of spreading order throughout the planets, Hotaru has chosen to side with the Forces of Darkness. This can be explained because all characters from Darkness, except rare exceptions like Scorpion, seek to control all the planets in their own way. *Oddly, Hotaru's ending in Armageddon is a complete reversion of Havik's. *He sometimes died his grey hair black. Gallery Hotaru_2.jpg|Hotaru drawn. Hotaru.jpg|Commander Hotaru. Hotaru_confronts_Dairou.jpg|Hotaru VS Dairou. Hotaru_stealin'_Zero's_power.jpg|Hotaru wants all of Kui Lae's power. Hotaru_VS_Mileena.jpg|Hotaru hittin' Mileena. Hotaru_with_his_guards.jpg|Hotaru and his soldiers. Hotaru_bio_card.jpg|Hotaru's bio card. Hotaru_on_horse.jpg|Hotaru on a battle horse. Category:Characters Category:Non Humans Category:MK Category:Scary! Category:! Category:Dictator Category:Antagonists Category:Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Emos